A variety of headlamps and flashlights exist. Typically, flashlights are carried in a user's hand, and directionality of the light projected by the flashlight can be controlled by the user moving his or her hand or arm. In contrast, headlamps customarily include one or more headband straps that are designed to secure a light source on a user's head. Thus, directionality of projected light from a headlamp is usually controlled by the user moving his or her head. While headlamps in many situations are convenient to wear on the head to allow hands-free illumination, headlamps may be cumbersome to use by hand, for example, in light of headband straps having a propensity to dangle from the user's hand when the headlamp is gripped or a propensity to form an unwieldy bunch if collected within the user's hand.